Teenage and Dreaming
by peacockninja
Summary: Blaine is new at McKinley and Kurt just can't seam to get him out of his head.
1. Chapter 1: New Boy

"Yes!"

Kurt grinned widely at Mercedes, "We finally have classes together! Plus we have home room!" he said, motioning at the class. Mercedes smiled as she watched her friend gesture wildly about all the different ways they could pass notes.

"OW!" Kurt turned to see a boy behind him clutching his nose that was gushing blood.

"Omigod did I hit you? I get overexcited sometimes…" Kurt stared worriedly at the boy, who he decided to call "Hair gel" given how much of it was in the boy's hair.

"My nose hurts," said Hair Gel but it sounded more like "By nobe hurz". Kurt helped Hair Gel up.

"Let's go to the nurses office," said Kurt. "What's your name again? Your new here, right?"

"Blaine."

"Well, welcome to McKinley, Blaine."

Blaine was too busy trying not to think about the fact that Kurt was holding his hand as he guided him through the hallways to answer.

"Well, here we are," said Kurt and somewhat reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand. "I'll, uh, see you around I guess."

"Yah um, you too," Blaine suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and didn't know why. Kurt quickly turned away to hide his blush and headed back to the classroom.

"Soooooooo…." drawled Mercedes, ambushing kurt as soon as he entered the classroom. "Who's the new boy?"

"You don't believe in beating around the bush, do you?" said Kurt.

"I believe in plowing right through it, actually. So, tell me, who is he?" Mercedes grinned evilly.

Kurt sighed. "His name's Blaine."

"Is he gay?"

"Undetermined."

"Is he cute?"

"Despite the excess amount of hair gel, yes."

Mercedes fell back against her chair. She couldn't help feeling happy for her friend though she mentally noted to investigate this "Blaine" person later.

"Hey Kurt?" she said, sitting back up. "You don't like him, do you?" Kurt could feel the blush spreading on his face. "Thought so," she said, nodding approval.

"But I haven't even had a full conversation with him!" Kurt blurted.

Mercedes shrugged. "Love is undeniable."

"Speaking of love… how is Sam doing lately?" Kurt ducked the pen Mercedes threw at him and laughed.

"Mr. Hummel and Ms. Jones could you at least TRY and ACT like your paying attention?" Mr. Rowe was down right steaming.

"Yes Mr. Rowe," Mercedes and Kurt chorused but passed notes and whispered for the rest of the class period.


	2. Chapter 2: Teenage Dream

"H-hey…"

Kurt looked up from the intricate doodle he was making in his notebook to see Blaine standing over him looking… nervous.

"I was wondering…" Blaine continued, "If you'd like to, um, get coffee after school."

Kurt felt like someone has stabbed a hot poker into his stomach, "Er.. well um…" he stuttered.

Blaine's face fell. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

Kurt hastened to reassure him, "No! I really want to go but… I have… y'know… glee club." He mumbled "glee club" shamefully.

Blaine immediately lit up. "You're in Glee club? I used to be in Glee club at my old school! Could I maybe, come to practice?"

"You actually want to come?" Kurt asked, astonished.

"Yes." Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Well then, I'll see you after school!"

* * *

><p>"Can he sing?" They were at Glee rehearsal and as usual, Rachel Berry could not keep her mouth shut and she immediately challenged Blaine when Kurt introduced him to the Glee club.<p>

"That's Rachel," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "She's bossy and never shuts up but she's the best singer of all of us."

"I can sing," Blaine said, surprising both Kurt and Rachel by accepting her challenge. "In fact, I already have something prepared." He nodded at Brad, who for some reason had an arrangement with Blaine, and began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty_  
><em>Without any make-up on<em>  
><em>You think I'm funny<em>  
><em>When I tell the puch line wrong<em>  
><em>I know you get me<em>  
><em>So I'll let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was a wreck<em>  
><em>But things were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

Kurt immediately recognized the tune and lyrics. As the sound of Teenage Dream flooded the room Kurt watched carefully as one by one, the members of the Glee club nodded their heads in approval of Blaine. But soon even his attention was absorbed by Blaine's singing. This had nothing to do, Kurt tried to assure himself, with the fact that Blaine had not taken his eyes off Kurt throughout the entire song.

_So take a chance_  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine finished with a flourish. The room was overtaken by a stunned silence for several long seconds before everyone burst into applause. "Well, Blaine," said Mr. Schuester, "Welcome to New Directions!"


End file.
